


The Past is Never Where You Think You Left It

by Danzcoach24



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24
Summary: This is a modern real world AU where a broken hearted girl finally finds love. ONE SHOT.





	The Past is Never Where You Think You Left It

**Author's Note:**

> This work has previously been posted on ff.net. This is my first work on here. I obviously do not own the characters or TMI. Please read and review.

Clary knew she was fidgeting in the car and she knew Jace could see it. She wasn’t even one hundred percent sure why she was so nervous. She knew she wasn’t in love with Sebastian anymore. She knew what she and Jace had was real. But she hadn’t seen him since their awful final breakup two years ago....since the last time she found out he cheated on her.

It had been a bad scene. Clary and Sebastian had been together off and on for nearly eight years. Their longest break had been a little under a year and a half but they always found their way back to each other. They would get together, it would be good and then he would cheat. When Clary would find out she would cry and ask why. Sometimes they just went on and other times they took breaks. When they got back together after the long break Clary was sure that was it....that this time was different....that this time it would stick...and for almost a year it did. 

Sebastian met Kaelie at work. When Clary looked back she could basically pinpoint the moment he cheated. He stopped texting as much during the day. He went out with his “boys” more. Suddenly, he needed to work more overtime. But Clary dug her head in the sand. They were meant to be together. After everything they had been thru they were going to get their happily ever after. 

When the truth came out not only didn’t he deny it, he told Clary he was in love with Kaelie. That he had never felt like this before. Clary was devastated. She begged him not to give up on her...on them. He simply walked out the door. She cried about it for nearly six months. She tried to move on during that time but the pain in her chest was too much. Getting up in the morning was a chore. Planting a fake smile on her face was exhausting. Clary was drowning and she knew it.

After six months her best friend, Simon, had enough and told her if she didn’t go talk to a professional they couldn’t be friends anymore. Simon had been in Clary’s life for as long as she could remember. She knew he loved her. The thought of loosing him too was the final straw and Clary finally sought out counseling. 

It was hard at first. Clary didn’t like telling a stranger about her life. The breakthrough came when Clary finally was able to accept that she wasn’t garbage....that even thou Sebastian treated her like she was disposable she had worth. It was him who was missing something. 

After that Clary started to feel more like herself again. Simon would tell her that her smile was finally reaching her eyes. She was able to find joy in painting and was happy to go out with her friends. A weight had been lifted and while Clary knew she would never be quite the same, she was growing to really love the person she was becoming.

In the midst of Clary’s darkest days Simon met Isabelle Lightwood and soon Isabelle became important to Clary too. She didn’t know Clary before. She didn’t expect her to be anything other than what she was. Izzy became a shoulder for Clary when she wasn’t comfortable telling Simon something. 

It was Izzy who introduced her to Jace, her cousin from California. It started out as nothing. He had just moved to New York and would sometimes go out with all of them, especially if Izzy’s brother Alec came out too. Alec had a boyfriend, Magnus, and Izzy had Simon so the two of them were always the “third couple” even thou they were only friends. As they got closer they started texting...silly jokes and YouTube videos. Those eventually turned into texts about their days and what they were up too. The phone calls started soon after that. Clary found she could talk to Jace for hours. He made her laugh, he made her feel at ease and Clary began to look forward to his calls.

They both denied anything was going on with them, because physically nothing was. They were just two friends who talked all the time. Two friends who had started hanging out just the two of them. Two friends who would fall asleep on the couch together. Two friends who one day found themselves waking up on the couch spooned together like they were made to fit the other and, after staring at each other for what felt like hours, had finally kissed.

After that there was no denying they were together. They couldn’t stop touching each other....holding hands....arms draped over each other’s shoulders or waist. Jace was a very tactile person, so different from Sebastian. He liked feeling Clary close to him. He liked the way her hand felt in his, the way her head came just to his shoulder when his arm was wrapped around her. And Clary found she liked it to. His outward shows of affection were a welcome change from her previous relationship. Jace made Clary feel loved and most importantly Jace made Clary feel worthy of that love.

They hadn’t said those words to each other yet. Izzy assured Clary that she had never seen Jace like this, that he definitely loved her. She tried to convince Clary to tell him, told her he would say it back but Clary was scared. She had said it to Sebastian first and he remained quite....only saying it to her after one of their many breakups. She couldn’t bare if Jace didn’t say it back...to see the look of fear on Jace’s face that she had seen on Sebastian’s. So they continued on....the most loving couple to never have said I love you to each other. 

And now that couple was heading to Simon and Izzy’s wedding. Clary really was excited for them and in so many ways had been looking forward to this day. There was only one thing she dreaded. Sebastian was a partner in the law firm that Simon worked at. Simon had told Clary that if she really didn’t think she could take it he wouldn’t invite him but Clary knew he had too. If Simon wanted to move up the ranks he had to play nice with the partners. The friends, however, did secretly hope he would be unable to attend and were disappointed when he sent back his RSVP that he and his new wife, Kaelie, would be there.

Clary had known he and Kaelie had gotten married. Simon and Izzy had been at the wedding. When she was first told he was engaged Clary had stared at herself in the mirror and waited for the tears to come....they never did. Eventually Clary had simply smiled. She was happy now. She was over Sebastian. She had Jace and more than anything else she knew that the way she felt with Jace was the way a person was supposed to feel with their boyfriend. 

It didn’t mean she was in any rush to see Sebastian and the women he had cheated on her with, but here they were driving into that very soap opera-ish scenario. Clary wasn’t worried how she would react. The memory of her face in the mirror proved she would be fine. She just hoped they could avoid each other and allow Izzy and Simon to have an amazing day. That hope was rewarded at the church. Jace and Clary sat near the front and the only time Clary got even a glimpse of Sebastian was when they were driving out of the parking lot. Now they just had to get thru the reception. 

When they parked the car Jace looked over at Clary, squeezed her hand and smiled. God she loved him. She loved how his smile could lighten any weight she was feeling, how the touch of his hand could somehow feel like it was touching her soul. Jace came around to her side of the car and opened the door. The young couple then walked hand and hand into the ballroom.

Over the sound of the music the first thing they heard was a high pitched, presumably female, laugh. Looking towards the direction where the sound was coming from the young couple was proved right.....it was a female....it was Kaelie. Jace looked at Clary and they both let out a little laugh. The tension in Clary’s shoulders instantly relaxed and Jace kissed her forehead. As he pulled back he looked into her eyes.

“If it gets to be too much our hotel room in just upstairs. We can go. Simon and Iz will understand.”

Clary raised a hand to his cheek.

“Thank you but I will be fine. I have you by my side today and everyday.”

“And I have you. The most beautiful women I have ever seen.”

The couple leaned in and gently kissed. With one last look into each other’s eyes they headed over to their assigned table and were greeted by Magnus and Alec. 

After a few drinks and plenty of laughs Clary excused herself and headed to the ladies room. As she washed her hands she heard the bathroom door open. Clary looked up and thru the mirror she met Kaelie’s eyes. Clary stayed calm, simply smiled at the women, and went to exit the restroom. Kaelie had other ideas as she grabbed Clary’s arm.

“You know I’m not the bad guy in your sad little breakup story.”

Clary kept her back to the women and whispered. “Please let go.”

“Whatever story you have concocted in your head is a lie. Sebastian never loved you. He came to me willingly because he saw that I was the women for him.”

Clary took a deep breath, jerked her arm free, and turned towards Kaelie.

“This is neither the time nor place for this Kaelie. Izzy and Simon just got married. I will not get into this with you and ruin their day.”

“There is nothing to get into Clary. I just want to make it clear to you that Sebastian is mine. That he loves me. That you are just some sad mistake in his past. That what happened between the two of you was your fault not mine. You were not good enough for him.”

Clary could feel her restraint slipping. With another deep breath Clary looked straight into Kaelie’s eyes and tried to calmly speak.

“Kaelie I never blamed you, or made you the bad guy. It was all Sebastian. He cheated. He was the problem. In the end Sebastian isn’t a good person. To do what he did, repeatedly, he only cares about himself. Now if you don’t mind two of my closest friends got married today and I want to celebrate with them.”

With that Clary turned and left the bathroom. She could tell she was shaking, her restraint failing her. She headed straight for her table. Jace saw her coming and could immediately tell something was wrong. His face morphing into a concerned look as soon as their eyes met. Clary placed her had on his shoulder before he could speak and whispered in his ear.

“Will you come outside with me.”

Jace simply nodded, grabbed her hand and led them to the back deck. Once they reached the railing....both looking out over the water.....Jace wrapped his arms around Clary, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“What’s the matter?”

“I saw Kaelie in the bathroom. She had a lot to say.”

“What do you mean?”

Clary gave Jace the rundown on what had happed....proud of herself that she remained calm while re-telling it. Jace just held her tighter rocking them in time with his own heart beat.

“Do you want to leave.”

Clary finally turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“No. I’m fine. Hopefully she just needed to get that off her chest and now it’s done. I want to have fun tonight. I’m not going to let them ruin it.”

“Ok. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“You know what I could really use right now? A drink!”

“Sure we can head over to the bar.”

“Would you get it and bring it back? It’s so beautiful out here. I’d like to stay for a while and just enjoy it.”

“Of course. Be right back.”

He quickly kissed her on the lips and headed back jnside to get them some drinks. Clary turned to stare back out over the water. It really was amazing how soothing the water could be and Clary felt herself calming down. She heard someone approaching her and assumed it was Jace....until she got a whiff of cologne. It wasn’t what Jace wore but she knew the scent....it was Sebastian. Before she had a chance to just walk away he leaned over the railing next to her. Clary refused to acknowledge him.

“The water really is beautiful, isn’t it.”

Clary remained silent, looking straight ahead.

“I remember how much you loved being out on the water. Loved being on my boat. You would just there sit there so happy, so content. Do you remember?”

Clary still gave him nothing.

“Come on Clary, don’t be like this. We have known each other for how long now? We can’t talk....like any other long time friends? Like people who care about each other?”

Clary nearly snapped at the last comment but all she would allow Sebastian to see was the disbelieving chuckle she let escape from her mouth. She had had enough. She pushed off the railing and went to leave only to be stopped by Sebastian grabbing her ram. Clary looked down at where they were now touching, a mix of emotions threatening to overtake her. Slowly she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“I don’t know why you and your wife feel you are allowed to grab me whenever you want but you can’t. Please let go of my arm....now.”

For a second Sebastian looked confused. 

“Kaelie only grabbed your arm when you called her a slut and went to slap her.”

That was it....Clary was done but she would not give Sebastian or Kaelie ,for that matter, the satisfaction of seeing her loose it.

“Is that what she told you? Nice wife you got there Sebastian. You knew me for how long....would I ever act that way? Especially at my best friends wedding? Control your wife Sebastian and leave me alone.”

Clary then stalked off. She met up with Jace as he was coming back outside. 

“Hey, you done with the outside?” He handed her a glass of wine.

“Done with the company out here.” Clary tilted her head towards where Sebastian was standing, staring at them. Jace got the hint and they went back to their table. 

The night went on as planned. Dinner was delicious and Clary loved listening to Alec and Magnus talking about their latest vacation adventure. The sense of peace that Clary always had when she was around Jace returned and she even started to forget about the events earlier that night. As the evening wound down the DJ invited everyone out on the floor for one last slow dance. Jace stood up and extended his hand to Clary. She gladly excepted it as she smiled brightly at him.

The young couple swayed to the rhythm of the song, completely lost in each other’s eyes and completely oblivious to the couple fighting at the other end of the dance floor. Until the women’s screaming got too loud for anyone to ignore.

“You son of a bitch! You’re still in love with her! You have always been in love with her. Fuck you Sebastian!”

The next thing everyone heard was the loud crack of Kaelie’s hand slapping Sebastian in the face. Everyone was staring at them, including Jace and Clary, and the next thing everyone knew Kaelie was stalking towards the door. Or at least she was until she spotted Clary....wide eyed and slack jawed.

“And you, You little bitch. You can have him! He is all yours!”

With that Kaelie threw something and it wizzed past Clary’s head. Clary slammed her face into Jace ‘s chest, partially to avoid whatever it was the girl had thrown and partial to hide her face from all the shocked onlookers. Jace never loosened his grip on her and as Kaelie finally stalked out of the ballroom he leaned his head to Clary’s ear and whispered.

“Let’s get out of here.”

All Clary could do was nod her head. Jace led them back to the outside deck....the opposite direction that Kaelie had left....and found an empty bench at the end. He sat down and positioned Clary on his lap. They sat like that for a while....Jace rubbing her back and Clary silently crying. It was one thing for Kaelie and Sebastian to confront her semi-privately it was another for Kaelie to make a huge scene in front of everyone at Simon and Izzy’s wedding.

“Oh God! Simon and Izzy......at their wedding. I ruined their wedding!”

“Shhhhhhhhhh. No it wasn’t you. Kaelie is an adult. She should have known better. She is the one at fault, not you. Simon and Izzy would never blame you.”

“Of course we wouldn’t”

Jace looked up and saw Simon and Izzy standing in front of them. Concern written all over their faces. Jace didn’t know what to say and simply smiled at them.

“Clary, we could never blame you for what Kaelie did. It’s my fault for inviting him. My career is not worth more than my friends dignity.”

Clary finally looked up.

“No Simon. I told you it was ok. I told you I was fine.”

“And you were until that women decided to start a scene in the middle of my wedding. None of this is your fault Clary. I’m so sorry this happened to you...to all of us. I’ve been dreaming about this day since I was a little girl....if I ever see her again I’m gonna choke her.“

“She’s gone? Is Sebastian gone too?”

“After she stormed off Sebastian went to follow her. Alec stopped him and he is escorting him to his hotel room....Magnus is out front waiting for Kaelie’s Uber to arrive. Thank good for my brother and his boyfriend!”

“I want to go back to the room Jace. I’m sorry guys I know we haven’t even had the cake yet but I can’t face all those people right now. Not after what she said and what she did....what did she throw at me anyway?”

Simon held out his hand.

“Her wedding rings.”

“Well I guess that’s better than if she tried to punch me or slap me like she did Sebastian. That was loud as hell!”

“Yeah but Sebastian deserved it. I never liked that guy! I’ve always kinda wished I had punched him after he left you. As your best friend I think I could have gotten away with it in front of the other partners.”

“Well if you want, now is your chance. I just dropped Sebastian off in his room....he is alone. I say go for it man.”

Everyone looked to see Alec and Magnus walking towards them.

“And the Uber finally came for Kaelie. I swear I have never stared so hard at the Uber GPS of where the car is in my life. It’s times like this I wish I had a magic wand!”

With that everyone gave out a slight chuckle.

“Ok you two need to get back to your guests. I’ll take Clary back to our room.”

“I’ll save you a piece of cake Clary.”

“Thanks Alec.”

Jace slowly put Clary on her feet and they walked hand in hand around the outside of the building....neither wanting to go inside the ballroom....and got into the elevator. 

Once inside their room Jace pulled Clary into his arms.

“You ok? Do you need anything?”

“Yeah I’m ok. I think I’m gonna jump in the shower thou.”

“Ok. I’ll see what movies they have.”

Jace kissed Clary on the nose and she headed into the bathroom. Once inside the shower Clary felt the events of the day wash over her and she let the tears freely fall. Jace, who clearly heard her, found her sitting on the floor of the bathtub with her knees tucked into her chest. He slowly pulled back the curtain and situated himself behind her....his legs straight out on either side of her hips and his arms molding around hers around her legs.

“I’m here. I got you. It’s ok.”

After a while Jace felt her body relax. She loosened her hold on her legs and lifted her head to lean back against his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Jace. I’m sorry this is effecting me so much. It’s just....everything. Kaelie cornering me in the bathroom and then Sebastian doing nearly the same on the deck and then that scene she made in the ballroom. I’m so embarrassed.”

“Please don’t apologize. I don’t blame you for how you feel. No one does. What happened was fucked up. People...adults....don’t act the way Kaelie or Sebastian acted today. It was wrong on every level.”

Clary shifted so she could look at Jace.

“Thank you. You have been amazing. I wouldn’t have gotten thru any of it with out you today.”

Jace stared at her for a moment and, God, she could see the love in his eyes. She wanted to say she loved him right then and there but something was still holding her back. It wasn’t fear...it was something else....a lock or something....like there was a part of her that was still not fixed from everything with Sebastian. Clary hated that she felt it. Hated that she couldn’t tell this wonderful man those three important word but she didn’t want to force it. When she said it, it was going to be with a free, open heart.

“Clary, you didn’t get thru today because of me. You would have gotten thru it without me. I’m just glad I was here to hold you.”

Clary kissed him with everything she had, turning completely around and straddling his hips. Jace repositioned his hands so they were gripping both of her hips. They made love in the shower and after they stayed wrapped in each other...at least until their skin started to prune.

“Clary, we should probably get out before we are permanently wrinkly.”

“That bed did look comfy.”

Once out of the shower they wrapped themselves in the fluffy white hotel towels and Clary started brushing out her hair. Jace was watching her thru the mirror.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You are just so damn beautiful. You know that right?”

Clary blushed and smiled at him thru the mirror.

“You make me feel beautiful.”

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. What began as light kissing started to turn into more until the sound of Clary’s ringing phone interrupted.

“It’s probably Izzy or Simon checking on me. Can you tell them I’m ok? I need to get these knots out of my hair before it dries.”

With a quick peck Jace left the bathroom and found Clary’s phone on the nightstand. Without looking at the caller ID he picked it up.

“Hey. She’s ok. She is just finishing up in the bathroom.”

“Um. Is this still Clary’s phone?”

Jace stood slack jawed....it wasn’t Izzy or Simon....it was Sebastian.

“Hello. I would like to speak with Clary. Can you put her in the phone please? Or do you control who she can talk to.”

“Hey is that Izzy on the phone? Does she have my piece of cake?”

Jace looked at her, shook his head and then mouthed “it’s Sebastian”. He put the phone in front of him, silently asking if she wanted to take the call. Clary paused for a moment and then nodded. Grabbing the phone from him she sat on the bed. Jace sat next to her, rubbing small circles on her back. 

“Sebastian, what do you want?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Sebastian now is not a good time.”

“It will only be a few minutes. Just come to my room.”

“No Sebastian....can’t you say whatever you want over the phone?”

“No. I want to say this in person.”

Clary looked at Jace.....she had made sure Jace could hear Sebastian...Jace placed his hand on her face and whispered “whatever you want”. Honestly all Clary wanted was to curl into bed with Jace but she knew how stubborn Sebastian could be....if she didn’t talk to him now he would keep hounding her. It was better to get it over with now.

“Sebastian just come to my room. It’s a suite so there is a small living room we can talk here. Room 2414”

“Ok I’ll be there is a few minutes.”

Clary hung up and looked at Jace.

“Will you stay here when he comes?”

“Honestly, I don’t think you need me...you got this....you need to prove to yourself you can do this....and I can’t be held responsible if I punch the guy. But if you want me to I will stay.”

“No, no. I need to do this myself.” 

Clary cupped Jace’s face and kissed him.....resting her forehead on his when she finished.

“We should probably get changed. I’m not talking to Sebastian in a towel.”

“Good idea. I could probably get arrested if I go downstairs in a towel.”

Clary was still getting dressed when there was a knock at the door. Jace and Clary exchanged looks, both taking deep breaths.

“Can you get it while I finish up?”

Jace nodded and headed into the the living room. The knocking was getting louder and more persistent. Jace swing the door open.

“Seriously are you trying to wake up the entire floor?!”

Sebastian looked stunned for a second. Clearly not expecting to see Jace answer the door.

“Clary invited me. I figured she just had her ear buds in and couldn’t hear me.....she always did like listening to her music too loud.”

“When you called we had just gotten out of the shower. She is just finishing up changing.”

Jace made sure to accent the WE. He wanted Sebastian to know they were together. 

“Oh and will you be joining us for our talk?”

“No. I’m actually going to meet Alec and Magnus at the hotel bar.”

“That’s nice.”

“Listen. That women in there. That women who you so casually threw away. She is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You hurt her again and I will hurt you back.”

Sebastian made a move to get closer to Jace but was interrupted by Clary.

“Sebastian I wish I could say it’s nice to see you again.”

Jace turned to look at Clary. She smiled at him. Sebastian knew that smile. She used to give it to him all the time. Jace nodded his head, turned, gave Sebastian a stern look and left.  
“What do you want Sebastian?”

“You looked beautiful tonight Clary.”

“What do you want Sebastian?”

“I’m sorry about what Kaelie did. I’m sorry she confronted you in the bathroom, I’m sorry I believed her lies about what happened in there, and I’m sorry for how she behaved at the end. Are you ok?”

Clary looked at him disbelieving for a second.

“Well let’s see I had a women grab me in the bathroom, her husband then do the same thing and then that same women started screaming at me at my best friends wedding in front of everyone and proceeded to throw her wedding rings at my head. I think it’s safe to say I’ve been better. Nice wife you have there Sebastian.”

Sebastian sat in the arm chair and tucked his head into his hands. He stayed like that for a while and Clary went to sit on the couch, as far away from him as possible.

“Things haven’t been great with us for a while now. I should have never married her.”

“Well there is a lot of things you should have never done with her but here we are.”

“I was dumb. I know that. I was dumb and blind and scared. I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I’m so terribly sorry Clary. I wish I could take it all back.”

“You can’t Sebastian.”

“But what if we could start over? You were right Clary....all those times you said I was too scared to admit how much I loved you. You were right. It terrified me. I’ve never felt about anyone the way I felt about you. I was completely and totally in love with you....”

“So you cheated on me....repeatedly? Sebastian do you hear how fucked up that sounds?”

“I know. I know. But I want to make it up to you. Let me show you I can change. Let me show you I can love you properly. That I won’t ever hurt you again.”

Clary got up from the couch. She was stunned. Everything he was saying...she had prayed for years he would say those things to her and cried herself to sleep when he didn’t.

“You told me once that you would love me forever. Was that true or did you lie?”

Clary snapped around to face him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?! You are going to throw that in face right now? I never lied to you Sebastian......that was always your department.”

“So you do still love me.”

Sebastian got up from the chair and was walking towards her faster than Clary could process what was happening. When he got close enough he grabbed her face with both of his hands and forcibly kissed her. Everything about it felt wrong. Clary’s stomach lurched. Her head screamed no and before Sebastian could even remotely deepen the kiss...before Clary's lips had even moved...she was pushing him back. Something broke free inside Clary. Everything she ever wanted to say to Sebastian was coming out and she couldn’t stop it. She didn’t want to stop it. 

“You fucking piece of shit! How dare you! I nearly died when you left. I was lost. For months I lived in black hole you created. Simon had to basically blackmail me to get help and even then....even then I felt like I lost everything. My world was over. And then, like a light switch, one day I realized that I wasn’t garbage....that even thou you treated me like I was disposable, reusable...that I had worth. That my feelings mattered. That I mattered.”

“Was that blond boy toy the switch for you? I am so much better than him Clary....we are so much better together.”

“You don’t get to talk about him. He is everything you are not. He makes me feel beautiful and special and like I matter to him. He was not the switch you prick but if I hadn’t realized my worth before I met him I wouldn’t be as happy as I am now. I wouldn’t be able to lo......”

Clary stopped herself she was not going to tell Sebastian she loved Jace before she told Jace. Sebastian was her past and had no part in her future.

“Get the fuck out Sebastian. Go find you wife. I don’t want you here. There will always be a part of me that loves the man I thought you were. That guy was my first love. But everything about the real you is toxic.....I want no part of who you actually are.”

Sebastian stood frozen. Clary bolted for the door and swung it open.

“I. SAID. GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!”

“Clary I....Please Clary give me another chance. I know....”

“There are no more chances for you here. Go ask Kaelie for another chance. I’m done. We are done. So for the final time get out or else I’m calling Jace and him and Alec will be up here to drag you out.”

“I love you Clary please....”

“You have never loved anyone more than you love yourself.”

Sebastian didn’t move. Clary couldn’t look at him anymore...she walked out the door herself. She looked at herself in the elevator’s mirror. She looked different. Stronger, lighter, freer. She had to see Jace. She had to tell him she loved him. No more waiting. No more being scared.

She was nearly running out of the elevator towards the bar. She didn’t have shoes on and her socked feet where sliding against the tile floor. She should slow down but she couldn’t. She could see Jace, Alec, and Magnus sitting at the bar and louder than she intended she said his name. He looked up startled and when his eyes found her he looked concerned. Who wouldn’t she must look crazy....in her pajamas, with wet hair, and no shoes screaming and running thru a hotel lobby but then she smiled at him and he seemed to relax. He stood to walk towards her....Clary never stoped running until she slammed into him. She hugged him and started planting kisses all over his neck, head and then face. Finally she placed her hands on his cheeks making sure he was looking right at her.

“I love you Jace. I have for a while now and I’m sorry that all of this had to happen for me to finally be able......”  
Without hesitation, without any fear in his eyes and with the brightest smile Clary had ever seen he interrupted her.

“I love you too.”

Their lips crashed into each other. The people in the bar, who at first were startled by the commotion, started to clap but the couple didn’t notice. They just kissed and kissed and kissed.

Alec and Magnus were the only ones who noticed Sebastian getting out of the elevator and leaving the hotel...looking like his world had crashed around him.

Clary’s past had permanently left the building and her entire future was wrapped in her arms.


End file.
